


There Is No Us!

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Stellar Flash Fiction [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Conspirative Kirk, Cranky McCoy, Developing Relationship, First Time, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Overworked McCoy, Pre-Slash, Protective Spock, Scheming Kirk, Sick Bones, Snarky McCoy, TOS Spones Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Colds and influenza rage through the Enterprise, and McCoy overworks himself, despite the urging of his friends.Written for TOS Spones Challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spock uses a sneaky tactic, but so does Kirk.

McCoy closed his eyes and rubbed the small of his back with his hand.

“Tired?” Kirk asked.

“Yeah.” McCoy twisted his neck around and rubbed it, also. “A little.” 

“Well, you have missed a few rest periods on the work rotation. How many shifts have you worked straight now?”

McCoy opened his tired eyes wide, but they still looked blurry. “I don’t know. A couple, I suppose.”

“It’s been the better part of four. You need to rest. You’ll be getting sick yourself.”

“Tell the Vulcan that, too! He was still on his feet, the last I saw.”

“This isn’t a contest between you two! Besides, he grabbed some rest that you didn’t know about. He brought it to my attention about you.”

“Damn squealing rat! Can’t trust a Vulcan any further than you can throw him!”

“Bones! He’s concerned about you, the same as I am.”

“Yeah. I suppose I shouldn’t complain about him. He has been a help since some of my staff is laid up with colds and influenza. At least we’ve got them confined to their quarters, so they aren’t spreading a contagion. But sickbay is a mess. Full to the rafters, and more coming in. Can you imagine it, though? Here we are, well into the Twenty-Third Century, and human beings still get things like the common cold. I would‘ve thought we would‘ve had that eradicated a long time ago.”

“Man has been thinking that for centuries.” He watched McCoy rubbing his back again and frowned. “Are you sure you aren’t coming down with something?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised, what with everything going around.”

At that moment, Spock walked up and frowned. “Doctor, are you unwell?”

“That’s what we’re trying to determine,” Kirk answered.

Spock reached for McCoy’s face. “Allow me, Doctor.” He felt McCoy’s forehead, then placed his hand on his cheek. Then, almost as an afterthought, he brushed his thumb gently across McCoy’s lips.

“What the hell was that for?!”

“Oh, Leonard, you do not have to pretend for Jim’s sake. He knows about us.”

“Knows what about us?! What the hell are you talking about?!”

“Leonard, Jim knows.” 

McCoy frowned, then understanding dawned on him. “Well, that makes two of you! Don’t include me in that number!”

“You need not deny the truth about us any longer.”

“Spock! There is no us!” He turned to Kirk. “Jim, there is no us! I don’t know what the hell has come over the Vulcan now, but he’s crazy as hell! There is no us! Spock! Tell him!”

Spock turned to Kirk and smiled slyly. “There is no ‘us,’ Captain.”

“Hmm,” Kirk said with his own knowing grin. “I see.”

“No, you don’t see!” McCoy thundered. “He’s making it sound like we’re in collusion!”

“No, Bones, he’s making it sound like you’re in love. And I think it‘s wonderful. If you two have found each other, I‘m all for it.”

McCoy ground his teeth and made a sound deep in his throat. “Maybe I am ill.”

“I believe that you need to reconsider your situation with Mr. Spock, Bones.”

“Apparently it changed without my knowledge!” McCoy snapped. He looked at the Vulcan with the serene look on his face. “Either you’re drunk, or I am! I know I haven’t been drinking, and I doubt if you cornered that much chocolate at any one time. And it’s too late for April Fool’s Day!” He considered. “You’re bluffing, Vulcan.”

“Oh, Leonard, such a charade for Jim.”

“No ‘Leonard!’ No charade!”

“Oh, Leonard.”

McCoy studied Spock. “What if I call your bluff?”

“Call away,” Spock replied.

“I’m not even sure that’s a statement,” McCoy muttered. He shook his head. “I need some sleep. I realize that more than ever now.” He walked away, muttering.

“Well, you got him to rest, Mr. Spock.”

“I said that I could.”

“He might also be ready for therapy.” Kirk remembered. “The thumb across his lips? What was that?”

“I was taking his temperature.”

“And?”

“Low grade.”

“And the hand on his cheek?”

“One of my fingers was also on his carotid artery.”

“And?”

“Fluttery, but steady pulse. Food and rest should restore him sufficiently.”

“And the other? The relationship between you two that you hinted at rather blatantly?”

Spock shrugged. “What of it?”

“What happens when he awakens and calls your bluff?”

“I could say that he was hallucinating.”

“Yes, you could.”

“That maybe he was even coming down with some contagion.”

“Yes.”

“But that would hardly be fair.” Spock pondered. “Would it?”

“You could hurt him.”

“That I could.”

“Do you really want to do that?”

“No.”

“How will you correct matters?”

“I could make it all true.”

“You could do that.”

Spock decided something. “I believe that I will do that, Captain.”

“Alright.” 

Spock pulled himself to his feet. “I believe that I will go watch over Dr. McCoy. He might, ah, require something should he happen to awaken.”

“That would be a very nice thing to do, Mr. Spock.”

“After all, in a way, he is my patient.”

“True.”

Spock drew himself up. “If you have no further need of my services, Captain--”

“I believe I will be able to function without your assistance. You may be dismissed.”

“Thank you, Captain.” He seemed in a hurry to be off.

“Oh, and, Spock?”

“Yes?” Spock asked, turning back.

“Make him mind you.”

“Pardon?”

“Any way that you believe prudent. And I stress the ’any’ way.”

Spock’s eyes began to glow with interest. “Yes, Captain.”

“Consider that an order.”

“Yes, Captain!”

 

Kirk thought that he deserved some sort of award for keeping a straight face. First, when Spock had declared himself to McCoy. And second, when Spock had decided to make good on his bluff.

Oh, those two! All they had needed was a push. And Spock feeling guilty. Kirk was happy to provide both.

Kirk made a note to remember that McCoy and Spock probably wouldn’t make it to their next work shift. 

Or, maybe even the shift after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters and/or its story lines.


End file.
